1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for controlling the discharge of a high pressure gaseous stream, and more particularly to a device for suppressing and dissipating a high pressure, high velocity discharge from a gas well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas wells in production occasionally will suffer an interruption of gas flow when it becomes "loaded off" with liquid, which can occur when there is not enough gas pressure and velocity in the production line to carry along the liquid to the liquid/gas separator unit of the production line. In order to correct this problem the conventional practice is to "blow off" the well by using a discharge line going directly from the well head to an earthen pit, and releasing the well contents directly to atmospheric pressure. By virtue of the high velocity of the escaping gas, the plugging liquids will be carried along and discharged with the gas.
There are many drawbacks associated with blowing off a gas well in the conventional manner, including safety hazards to people and animals, the danger of fire, environmental pollution, and the waste of a significant quantity of petroleum liquids. The release of the stream of liquid and gas will impact the side of the pit with considerable force and velocity resulting in the scattering of petroleum liquids and entrained debris into the surrounding environment. The scattered oil will pollute the immediate area and also represents an appreciable waste of petroleum product. There also often results a gouging and undercutting of the sides of the pit which can enlarge it beyond the confines of a safety fence, thereby exposing people and animals to the danger of falling into the pit. When rocks and debris are sent flying, there is an obvious danger to people in the vicinity, including a danger from flash fire when columns of natural gas are ignited by sparking caused by colliding rocks.
One approach to the problem of oil contamination, which is used particularly when the blow off stream carries a high percentage of oil, is to intentionally ignite it to flare it off. This, however, is a risky procedure and wasteful.